Current methods of converting low temperature heat below 150° C. to electricity include derivatives of the Rankine cycle such as the Organic Rankine cycle, the Kalina cycle and the Trilateral flash cycle.
Even though the current methods can produce electricity even down to temperatures as low as 60° C., the conversion efficiency is very low and therefore economically unattractive even in applications where the generated heat is available at very low cost.
The main reasons for the low conversion efficiency compared to the ideal Carnot cycle are large energy losses on the entropy reducing cold side of the system and the very small delta T in the gas expansion. This means that overhead losses largely reduce the practical conversion efficiency.
With a more efficient entropy reduction and a larger delta temperature in the expansion machine, still using the ambient temperature as cold source, largely increased practical conversion efficiency could be achieved.
This is what this invention has solved and the Carbon Carrier Cycle system is built upon.